


Mommy And Sammy

by babydoll_dean



Series: Age Regression Requests [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Sam Winchester, Age Play Little Dean Winchester, Age Regression/De-Aging, Big Brother Sam Winchester, Mommy Jo Harvelle, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydoll_dean/pseuds/babydoll_dean
Summary: Prompt: Can you do toddler Dean, with big brother Sam and mommy Jo? Dean comes home from a hunt hurt and little. Little Dean needs lots of cuddles, kisses and his favorite stuffed animal to feel better.





	Mommy And Sammy

Dean knew Jo was waiting for him when he got back to the motel. Sam was next to him in the Impala in the passenger seat but he was still jittery to go back home to Jo. She would take care of him. “Hey, you excited to see Jo? I know you only see her a few times a week.” Jo came to see Sam and Dean twice or three times a week, depending on how much Ellen needed help at the bar. “Yeah, I really missed her this time around.” He admitted shyly.

Once they pulled up to the motel room, Dean ran to their room and smiled when he saw Jo. He picked her up and nuzzled her neck shyly. “Hi, sweetheart! Mommy missed you.” Jo cooed softly. When Jo called herself mommy, Dean melted like honey in her arms. “H-Hi mommy. Sammy n’ I were on a hunt.” Of course, Jo knew this. He called her before they went out and she told him and Sammy to stay safe. “I know you were bud, let's get you changed and then you can have some playtime with Sammy. Ok?” Dean nodded an rushed over to his bed, falling onto the mattress face first.

Jo and Sam chuckled the mentally regressing boy. Sam messaged Jo earlier and told her that the hunt had gone bad. Two people were killed and Dean blamed himself. “Sammy will make you a snack so you can eat something while you play as well, ok? I don't want you to be hungry. We’ll have dinner in a few hours.” It was only 2:45 and Jo always made sure the boys ate when she was there. “K mommy,” Dean mumbled and turned himself on his back with his legs spread a little. Jo changed her boy while Sam was making a snack. Carrots with celery and a side of ranch. It was odd, little Dean actually liked vegetables and fruits, unlike big Dean.

Jo finished quickly and patted Deans butt when he was done. “There you go. Heres your teddy.” She cooed, smiling at how Deans eyes lit up when he saw Max, his teddy bear. He hugged it to his chest tightly and smiled up at Joe. “Fanks mommy.” He whispered and when she turned around, he pressed a soft kiss to Max’s head and felt himself slip fully. Max made everything better when Sammy and mommy couldn't.

Sam came over to Dean after a few minutes of him watching the tv by himself and set a plate down in front of him. “Eat up, ok? Mommy and Sammy want you to be full.” Sam cooed and sat down next to his brother. Before Sam could register what was happening, Dean was crawling into Sams lap as he ate his snacks happily. When Jo came out of the bathroom and saw Dean in Sams lap with his teddy bear clutched in his hand as he shoved snacks into his mouth, she chuckled lightly. She missed her boys.


End file.
